Kirby 's Random Adventures
by sonickirbypokemonfan
Summary: Join Kirby and Friends as they have Misadventures in dreamland , from Marx's and Magolor's daily pranks to Joining Smash Bros , There's never a moment of pure happiness ,We'll take story requests , too , randomize them and then add a little Marx flavor and presto , Takes place in the same universe as Zero's Nightmare .
1. Kirby and Dedede's Normal Day

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal .

I'm Back , I might as well explain why I haven't been around lately , well the answer to that is a combination of School , Homework , Writer's Block , Setting up a Micro Tournament ( just me and friends . ), Homework and Smash Bros ( brawl if you're wondering . ).

I probably won't be here on Sunday ( setting up tournament . ) ,but I'll be hopefully here making updates all next week ( unless the homework gets me . ) .

oh well , anyways this story will the first of a series revolving around Kirby and others in their daily lives , basically a one shot collection , ( or me just wanting not to put one shots as separate stories . ) this will be updated whenever I have a idea for one shots , so hopefully you'll enjoy it and I'll be back next week .

* * *

**Kirby and Dedede's normal day**

It was a sunny day in Dreamland , The Animals were frolicking , The birds were singing , the trees were swaying and a Pink Puffball was waking , His name Kirby . Kirby woke up with a yawn and looked out of the window , admiring the day that waited ahead . Kirby ran out with a loud " Poyo " and raced into the rising sun , metaphorically of course .

Not so far away , another Dreamlander was waking , His Name Dedede . Dedede was no ordinary Dreamlander , He was the King of Dreamland . King Dedede changed out of his nightgarb and put his Royal clothing on and walked to his royal Breakfast . King Dedede sat down and waited for his food , Soon a Waddle Dee came and served him his food . King Dedede ate it faster than you can say " Bacon " and burped louder than a elephant . To the two Dreamlanders , it seemed to be a perfect day . Or it would have been if the following events did not occur .

Nearby lied the Lor Starcutter , In there lived Magolor , A alien from Halacandra . Right now he was currently working on a amusement park stage , when he heard a loud clang , making my cue to leave and let the characters talk for themselves .

" Freeeeedom . " ( Luckily after a Pizza fight ,a bacon comedy standup , a visit to Mexico and saving the country of Poland , we got our narrator back . )

" What was that " Asked Magolor . There a Purple Creature with no hands fell out of nowhere .

" Uggh , that's the last time I'm doing a Handstand . " said The Creature Known as Marx .

" Marx what are you doing here . " Asked Magolor , seemingly ignoring Marx's Attempt at a Handstand .

" Well I came to hijack this Fan….Ship . " Said Marx who narrowly avoided breaking the Fourth wall .

" Um alright , since you're here , want to go mess up someone's day ? " Asked Magolor .

" You don't even need to ask , Team Marx Rises again . " Yelled Marx as he and Magolor Raced out of the ship .

" Ah what a beautiful day . " said Galacta Knight who walked around admiring the day , he then saw Marx and Magolor rushing by .

" Hey Galacta , want to go screw up someone's day ? " asked Marx .

" No ,not real … " said Galacta Knight before he got cut off .

" Okay's let go . " Said Marx as Magolor Grabbed Galacta Knight and continued on their journey .

" Poyo . " said Kirby who was fishing , Sadly he didn't know that a pack of wild , Puffball eating Blippers was heading towards him . Kirby felt a tug and then felt himself being dragged down into the sea . He opened his eyes and saw a pack of Blippers Looking at him , baring their lack of teeth and swimming towards him , Kirby ate them.

Meanwhile King Dedede was off to take a royal Bath . He entered the restroom and the castle was quiet . " Looks likes Dedede is taking a royal bath . " said Galacta Knight as he flew back down.

" Lucky Pengi , if I were King , I would use it responsibly . " said Marx .

" No you wouldn't , you'll probably go on a senseless rampage . " said Magolor .

" Yeah that's true , alright then it's time to launch Project Dedede , MarxBots Roll out . " said Marx as the three rushed into the castle . Galacta Knight Flew in through the window and raced towards the Royal Chair , There he put a Rubber Ducky in A Whoopie Cushion.

" I swear , sometimes I think my life is a senseless joke . " said Galacta Knight . Somewhere out there In Dreamland , A dark star stopped .

" I feel like I've been replaced as Marx 's and Magolor 's Tortured third Teammate , Is this happiness ? " Dark Nebula then went on to create 30 parks and thousands of homes for the Dreamlanders that were recklessly hurt during the Strawberry Shortcake incident .

Meanwhile , Magolor was in the Kitchen , There were Two Waddle Dees playing on Their 3dses . Magolor passed them quietly and procceded to put Laxatives in a Pie that he was Sure Dedede was going to eat , he then raced off. " Ahh it's time for the best part of the day , Pie time . " said Bandanna dee as he walked in . He absorbed the pie and felt something brewing . " Great King open the door , I have to go . " Yelled Bandanna Dee as he Raced towards the Restroom , and Leaving Bad smells all over the halls .

" Now's my chance . " said Marx as he raced through the hallways as the Waddle Dees covered their lack of Noses . He Raced towards a door and opened it . There were 10 Bottles of Whisky . Marx Cringed as he Remembered Last Christmas , When Magolor had gotten drunk and kept on trying to kiss him , Ultimately He had ended up stuck in a haystack and Magolor ended up Twerking for Sir Arthur ( To see the whole story , go see my Fanfic Zero's Nightmare . ) . Marx Charged and The Whisky Bottles Dropped Leaving Whisky all over the floor . Magolor then appeared and Grabbed Marx .

" Hey remember last Christmas . " Laughed Magolor .

" Don't remind me . " said Marx . They met up with Galacta Knight and hid in the corner .

" alright Bandanna Dee , Good luck . " said King Dedede as he heard the sounds . King Dedede had barely moved his foot , and he was now slipping on Whisky , He Crashed into his chair , as a Rubber ducky Noise was heard , Followed by a fart sound . The Waddle Dees Laughed as they heard the noises .

" URRGH who did this . " Yelled King Dedede .

" Prepare for trouble ! " Yelled Marx .

" Make it Double ! " Yelled Magolor .

" To Protect Dreamland for Devastation ! "

" To attack all Dreamlanders within our nation ! "

" To announce the evils of Truth and Love ! "

" To extend our Reach to the stars above ! "

" Marx ! "

" Magolor ! "

" Team Marx , Blast off at the speed of light ! "

" Surrender now or prepare to fight ! "

" Galacta , That's slightly right ! " said Galacta Knight .

" Urrgh , you again , I should of known , what are you still doing here . " asked King Dedede .

CRASH !

" King Dedede , I know you stole my Fried Blipper ! " Yelled Kirby as he Slammed open the doors , showing the devastation he had made of the castle , Thousands of Waddle Dees are still recovering .

" Actually that was me , although I returned it , and it's now in your house . " said Marx .

" OH okay then . "said Kirby .

" Actually we came to steal that Kirby . " Yelled Marx who had gotten Bored . " Get Him Magolor . "

" Get him with what ? " asked Magolor .

" Um Want to Retreat ? " asked Marx .

" Gladly . " said Magolor .

" Kirby suck up This Sparky ! " Yelled King Dedede as he threw a Sparky at Kirby . Kirby then sucked it up .

" He has Become Spark Kirby . " said Meta Knight who came out of nowhere .

" Where did you come from ? " asked King Dedede . To which Meta Knight just shrugged .

Kirby Launched a Thunderbolt and Hit Team Marx , sending them flying through the roof .

" Well that went as expected . " said Galacta Knight .

" Hey at least you didn't get drunk . " said Marx to Magolor .

" Wait for St Patrick's day . " said Magolor .

" Well it looks like Team Marx is Blasting off again . " Yelled the three .

" Yay we saved the day . " Cheered Kirby .

" And you hit the support system . " said King Dedede . Just like that the Castle collapsed .

" Well then I'll leave you two to be . " said Meta Knight as he flew off.

" I should really go now , Bye Dedede . " said Kirby as he raced off .

" Uggh , of course . " said King Dedede as he went off to get a rest .

" What Happened to the Castle ? " asked Escargoon who had returned from the store . Needless to say , Dedede's Hammer Answered that for him .

Soon it was Night time , and Kirby , entered his house, and Jumped into bed . He closed his eyes and fell to sleep .

* * *

And so ends the first Oneshot , hope you liked it , the Second oneshot is coming next week , starring Meta Knight , Oh and you can send in story request by pm or review, , see you

From SKPfan


	2. Keeby's Quest Part 1

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal

Well the Meta Knight Chapter has been postponed , in exchange , have a chapter about everyone's favorite puffball who's name starts with a K , Not Kirby , Keeby ( the yellow puffball . ) , oh and Waddlesword7star your idea has been received , and it will be chapter 4 , oh well then on with the chapter .

* * *

**Keeby's Quest Part 1**

In Dreamland , there lives the Batamon species , they're better known as Puffballs , most are care free and are peaceful , refusing to fight , there are exceptions , Kirby is one , a hero ( well except when he unleashes the evil , which seems to happen quite a lot . ) , Meta Knight , a masked Puffball who 's intentions are unclear , ( although his love for Candy isn't . ) and then there's Keeby the yellow Puffball .

One day Kirby decided to have a meeting with his other fellow Puffballs , " Hello Fellow Puffballs , I think it's time for our species to unite , and there's only one way to do this ! " shouted Kirby .

" World Domination ! " Shouted Dark Meta Knight .

" Peace ! " Shouted Shadow Kirby .

" Food ! " shouted Keeby .

" No it's obvious , Throw a Party ! " shouted Kirby , Much to Everyone's Groans ," We all must have Jobs ! " Shouted Kirby .

As Kirby Rattled off the list of jobs , Keeby thought to himself , " Finally I get the spotlight ! " .

" And Keeby , You're ordered to get us a Huge Bag Of Dedede's Chips ! " Said Kirby .

" Wait Steal them? " asked Keeby .

" No , we have a deal , just give these One Thousand D – Bills to him and you should be fine . " said Kirby as he gave Keeby The Money . Keeby was soon off until he was stopped .

" Keeby , Please let me join you , I already delivered my spicy curry ! " Shouted Galacta Knight .

" Sure Galacta , you can follow me , It's much safer this way . " said Keeby , The two then continued their way to Dedede's Castle .

* * *

Little did Keeby Know , someone was listening to them , " Excellent , Phase 1 of the plan is under way ! " said a voice in the bush .

" Hey Marx , do you mind if I take your gloves ? " asked Magolor .

" Damnit Magolor , I was supposed to be secret ! " Yelled Marx .

" So is that a yes or no ? " asked Magolor .

"Fine , wait why do I even need gloves , I don't even have hands ? " Asked Marx to which Magolor just shrugged .

* * *

" Hey you two , you're not supposed to go this way , It's Dyna Blade 's Path ! " shouted Tokori ,

" Get out of the way you stupid bird ! " shouted Keeby as he Inhaled Tokori and spat him out into a tree .

" Hey I'm telling you Dyna Blade's winds will get you ! " shouted the Yellow Bird , But the two didn't Care as they went up the mountain .

" Tokori is such an idiot . I don't see Dyna Blade anywhere ! "Shouted Keeby . Just then He Fell over , being pushed by Something .

" Prepare for trouble ! " shouted Marx .

" And Make it Double ! " Shouted Magolor .

" To Protect the … AUGGH ! " Shouted Marx as Dyna Blade Passed by , Pushing Marx , Magolor , Galacta Knight and Keeby straight off the cliff !


End file.
